Monster Friends
'''Monster Friends '''is a series about the little siblings of the regular MH characters. They are all in Middle School, and have each become very close friends. They go to a boarding school. Characters The cast of Monster Friends were mainly 6 friends in the boarding school. Claw Moonlight - A popular werewolf since Kindergarten, with his best nerdy friend, Fang Shadows. They have drifted apart since this time, but Claw calls on Fang in 6th grade to come to the same boarding school with him so he can get away from his parents and the new pup on the way, because he is used to haviing the spotlight. They have become best friends once again. Claw's constant love interest is Rue Phantasm, a close friend of Fang and Rue had a crush on Claw since she was in 1st grade and Fang and Claw in Kindergarten. Claw has gray skin and messy black hair. Fang Shadows - Despite his scary name, Fang Shadows is a nice little vampire who has lost his geeky kindergarten looks at has been baby friends with Rue Phantasm, and Rue and Fang think of each other as siblings. Despite being one year older, Rue is great friends with Fang and calls on him for advice. Fang likes cooking and has always been there for whatever the group needed. Fang has pale red (pink) skin and black and red haiir. Rain Goldtomb - An eccentric mummy and the opposite of other mummies in the world who are selfish and self centered, because he has been away from Egypt and all of the gold. Rain is originally from Cairo, and has met Nefera behind the scenes and has tried to bring her fame down. He is still constantly trying and is a self-taught muscian. He lives with his grandfather, who is a janitor on campus. Rain has brown skin and golden hair. Maria Mow - A pretty fashionista struggling student werecat who believes looks are everything. She spends most of her time painting her claws, and dreams of being an actor, but she is not very good at it and gets very bad roles. Maria has tried to get together with Fang and Claw, but not Rain. Rain and Maria are very good friends. Maria has light orange skin and dark orange curly hair. Clove Roots - A plant monster who loves helping out the environment. Clove talks to plants much, so she was thought of as weird and awkward in all of her school years, including 1st grade with Rue, her best friend. Clove may be the love interest of Fang, because Fang accepts Clove the way she is and treats her with respect. clove is a dried up nut/fruit. Clove has long dark green hair and the top bangs are pulled back and resting on her head. Clove is bright green. Ruehen 'Rue' Phantasm - A friendly ghost girl who has become great friends with all of the group, and is part of the main reasons why the group has been created - her long history with Fang, and moving in with Maria and Clove (best friend since 1st grade). Rue is down to earth and has a part time job at the 'Smoothie Scare,' where the cast hangs out. Rue has pale white skin and light purple hair that is almost always in a ponytail. How they met Fang was enrolled in the boarding school and got a room all to himself. Clove also got a room, but had a roomate who was a bee girl named Beetsy. Clove lived next door. Soon, Rain, enrolled in the school moved into Fang's room, and Beetsy moved out and Clove liked having a roomate, so put up an ad, meeting Maria who moved in, becoming friends with Rain, Clove, and Fang. Rue, missed Clove and Fang, so decided to enroll in the boarding school as well, rooming with Clove and Maria. Rain's grandfather got a job as janitor and had a big staff member room, so Rain moved in with his grandfather, but kept in touch with the friends. Fang, Clove, Rain, Maria, and Rue were all hanging out together by now. This was when Claw found Fang and moved in. **Rue, Clove, Fang, and Claw have all already met and been on 'good terms'. Rue and Clove have been long friends since first grade and have not drifted apart since then at all. Fang has had a minor crush on Clove in Kindergarten, and Rue had a major crush on Claw. Claw also knew Rue as 'Fang's fake sister." Fang and Claw were drifted friends. Season 1 Each episode has 3 stories each. The Beginning Fang's old kindergarten friend, Claw who Rue has had a crush on moves in with Fang and meets Rain and Maria; Rain tries to get to know Claw in crazy ways; Rue tells of her crush and Claw gives it a chance. The Mages Maria tries to get an acting job as a wizard on Mages of Monster Way and pretends to be 'Maria the Mage' for a week until the audition comes; Clove feels left out on date night with Rue and Claw, and Fang and a bee girl named Breeanna, and Rain helps her become 'scary cute'. The Party Claw's birthday party must be over the top and when top werewolf athletes in the school show up, Claw leaves the group; Rain tries to bring down Nefera; Maria hates the constant thunderstorms and tries to stop them. The Contest Fang and Claw pair up against Clove and Rue for a science project; Claw has a hard time accepting that he lost; Clove and Fang realize their love. MORE COMING SOON! Promotional Photos Each member had to wear black and white Claw A white jacket, black shirt, white pants and black accesories. Fang A white shirt and black pants. Rain A black short-sleeved shirt and white longsleeved shirt underneath, white and black patterned bandaged pants and black and white streaks in gold hair. Maria Black tank-top and miniskirt with a white belt and purse. Clove Black jean jacket without sleeves and a white longsleeve shirt-skirt. Rue Black outfit with white necklace, bracelet, ring, etc and white symbol on shirt. Category:Series